Shigeko Tanaka
Shigeko Tanaka, also known as The Beast, is the hero sidekick of Wing Hero: Hawks. She was the first Artificial Hero but she escaped from the lab and has been wandering the streets ever since. Appearance Shigeko appears as a cute, young girl with purple and pink hair, pink eyes, and a waif-like body. She normally has her hair in long pigtails and a relatively long ahoge on the top of her head. Her bangs are swept to one side, with the bottom framing her face. Her eyes seem to look like those of a beast, possessing relatively long slitted pupils. Her hero costume consists of an over-sized black sweatshirt with purple and pink accents. Her zipper line is purple (the actual zipper being silver), as well as the pockets and cuffs. Her sweatshirt reveals a black tank top like piece at the top, where there is an opening, and a black collar with a silver tag, resembling one of an animal. Her sweatshirt also has the image of a paw print in pink on her left breast, further adding to the animal image. She possesses black gloves which reveal her fingers past her knuckles, and purple bands connected to pink ribbons. She also wears small black shorts, purple stockings, one which is striped with pink, and black shoes with two zippers and numerous pink x's, which are purple at the bottom. Personality A girl with two souls, Shigeko fights with the ferocity of a beast, contained in a tiny, waif-like body. She often talks in third-person and has the mentality of a child. She insists on thinking that she will soon be "queen" of the world and that everyone is her "subordinate". Despite this, she's clearly drawn to Keigo's personality, and is not above being under him, but will decide when she does not like it any longer. According to herself, however, this will never happen. Coupled with her cute face, Shigeko exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, as seen with her interaction with Keigo. This is backed up by the fact that she has a taste for sweets and likes to do silly and cutesy poses that even other people try to jokingly emulate. She shows more redeeming features as she interacts with Keigo Takami, as well as getting involved in any subject related to him. She is quite naive of the world, and often needs to be taught normal things. She didn't even know what a hobby was until Keigo told her. It's later found out her hobby is reading picture books, specifically those that involve kings. Keigo found this weird since the kings in those stories aren't necessarily good. Shigeko realizes this, which is probably where she gained this mentality of having subordinates. Keigo asked her if she would like friends, and she replied saying that she never thought she needed any. After he told her that she'll be lonely if she doesn't have anyone to hang out with, she started trying to make friends with different people, even if they're her enemies. She has a habit of giving "nicknames" to people based on their appearance. Like "Cooking Girl" for a female chef she met at a restaurant, or "Doggie" for a dog she met while going outside with Keigo. When first meeting Keigo, she called him "Floaty" because he was flying with his wings at the time.Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Sidekicks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes